


The Love Drug

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Finding out her constant O grade, perfect score, straight laced girlfriend was a secret stoner whenever she went home was something Ginny had expected.When the other girl had offered her to try this unusual muggle custom? Well, Ginny was curious to say the least.Ginny/Hermione. A bit of fun, her first time smoking pot, so don't read if you don't vibe with that my friendos!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655242
Kudos: 55





	The Love Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Last chance to back out if weed offends you, if you're still here- hope you enjoy this silly piece!

The attik was lofty, a small scent of must being blocked by the hundreds of car fresheners hanging from the rafters.

Huh, I'll have to remember to grab one for dad, he'd love them!

The nerves in her stomach coiled over, watching as her girlfriend finished rolling the thin paper, which smelt gross, if she was honest.

Hermione noticed her distress, and placed the roll-up on her knee grabbing Ginny's hand with the tenderness which still astounded the younger witch.

The muggle born smiled, leaning across the gap and placing a small kiss on Ginny's lips.

"You don't have to have any, you know? It's completely chill to say no, there's no stress!"

She is so sweet.

Ginny kissed her, her hand coming up to brown curls as they got a little more heated than intended.

Hermione let out a small gasp, pulling back with a breathless grin.

"Distraction?"

"Maybe."

The redhead winked, but cast her gaze to the rolled up doob on her girlfriend's knee.

"So… what is it going to do?"

Finding out her constant O grade, perfect score, straight laced girlfriend was a secret stoner whenever she went home was something Ginny had expected. 

When the other girl had offered her to try this unusual muggle custom? Well, Ginny was curious to say the least.

Hermione smiled, lifting up the weed and rolling it gently between her fingers.

"It makes you feel... relaxed, I guess. My first time was when my cousin saw how stressed I was in Hogwarts, especially after fourth year. Took me to his loft, he gave me a little bit of weed, and it relaxed me."

Ginny smiled, shuffling a little closer to the other girl.

"So… it stops anxiety?"

"Kinda, it makes you see things differently."

"Like… a hex or a jinx?"

Hermione laughed, nodding with a gleam in her eye.

"I guess, yeah! The weight is lifted off your shoulders. You can just be, it's nice."

There's a far away look on her face, and Ginny likes how sweet it makes her cheeks glow.

"Okay, and your parents are fine with us doing it?"

Hermione snorted, sat up and did her best deep man voice.

"Now Hermione, I don't like that it's happening, but at least do it in the house and out of sight! I'd rather know you're here than in a street corner! Now, go to your room! There's some 'Devil's Lettuce' waiting for you!"

Ginny laughed and Hermione joined her. She pulled a lighter out holding up the doob.

"Sorry, that was an awful impression. Wanna try it?"

Ginny eyed it, and nodded. She took the lighter though, and also grabbed the doob.

"Wait, let me…"

She clicked her fingers by the knot of the joint, to no avail.

"Gin, what-"

"Wait, hold on…"

She clicked twice more, before a spark finally lit the end of it. Ginny sighed in relief.

"Yes, Harry was showing me how to do that. Thank Merlin I nailed it!"

Hermione was in utter awe, staring at the smoking tip with pure joy and appreciation.

"Babe! Oh my gosh, you're so talented!"

Another kiss was shared, until Hermione pulled back and quickly placed the joint to her lips, inhaling, holding, and letting it out with a content sigh, coughing slightly after.

"Sorry, had to keep the fire going!"

She held the doob between her fingers, between herself and Ginny. The other girl eyed it, noticing how Hermione seemed to almost deflate into relaxation.

"You can back out at any time, love."

The woman nodded, holding Hermione's hand a little tighter. 

"Right, hit me with it!"

The end was placed on her lips, the heat burning a little.

"Remember, breathe in once, then twice, and get ready to cough, honestly."

And so she did, eyes watering a little as Hermione offered her a water bottle.

"Are you okay?"

Ginny laughed, taking the bottle and having a sip.

"Yes! Wow, wasn't so bad…"

She took another drag, sharing it with Hermione, who was smiling with joy that she finally had someone so important from her new world to share with.

Ten minutes later, and they were lying on their backs on the floor, staring out of the open window. The sun was setting, and the sky was a lovely pink colour.

"Huh, so pretty…"

"Psh, says you! Little Miss Aphrodite."

Hermione barked a laugh, rolling over a little and facing the redhead. Her eyes were glazed, a near constant grin on her face.

She let out a happy sigh.

"I love you."

Their lips met, soft and sweet.

"I love you too. Can we go watch Net-Flick?"

She made a flicking action with her fingers, Hermione smiled, and didn't correct her.

"Of course, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Lemme know! Get me through this lockdown slump with happy things ;)


End file.
